When feelings are out of control
by Sulfuric-clouds
Summary: Lately, Wanda has realized that she has strong feelings for a certain half insane pyromaniac. And now, she only wants to erase them at all costs. Unfortunately, John shows up… A Jonda oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men: Evolution.

**A/N:** This fic is set in season 3, a little while after the episode 37: The toad, the witch and the wardrobe. So Wanda has already been brainwashed. It's not that important but it partly explains her confusion and why she's able to have a soft spot for John that easily. By the way, I haven't given him his accent 'cause I think that I've already butchered enough English grammar.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&

**When feelings are out of control.**

&!&!&!&!&!&!&

Wanda was sitting alone on the couch in the living room of the Brotherhood boarding house. This evening, the boys were all out, having a little bit of fun and she was glad to be left in peace for a change. She wouldn't have to fight over the remote with Pietro as her twin brother was once again on a date with four different girls at the same time. She wouldn't have to listen to Lance's endless whining about his dear Kitty since she had finally given him another chance and they had taken the Jeep to go watch the stars in the countryside. And last but not least, she wouldn't have to put up with Todd's pathetic attempts to seduce her because he was at the cinema with Fred to see a new action film. Yes, it was definitely a perfect evening!

The Scarlet Witch had planned to peacefully watch television tonight and had already prepared herself a huge bowl full of chocolate ice cream which was only waiting for her on the little coffee table. She rapidly glanced at her surroundings, making sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. No, the remote, the food, the cushions and the blanket, everything was there. She only had to choose which movie she would watch. But as she bent over the wooden coffee table to grab the TV guide which was lying on her left, she suddenly caught sight of a familiar bloke leaning against the doorframe of the living room. He was staring at her, a cocky smirk on his lips and the young woman wondered for how long he had been there, spying on her unnoticed.

'_Oh no! It looks like I'm not dreaming. He's really here. Again!'_

Nevertheless, she said nothing and kept on pretending she hadn't even seen him, hiding carefully her face behind the magazine. These days, she truly felt ill at ease when he was around and she tried her best to avoid him. She didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want to listen to him, she didn't want to see him, she didn't want to hear about him and above all she didn't want to think about him. She just wanted to spend a good evening. Was that too much to ask? Apparently it was since he had to spoil everything by showing up! Perhaps he would leave if she paid no attention to him… But she knew that it wasn't very likely. The young man was almost as stubborn as her and if he had decided to plague her nothing would have stopped him from doing so.

"**You could say hello to me luv."** he said after a little while, never ripping his bright cerulean eyes off her.

"**Goodbye Pyro!"** she curtly replied in order to discourage him from speaking any further.

"**Wow! That was so mean Sheila!"** he chuckled, much more amused than hurt **"Do you still wish to become the bitchiest old maid the Earth has ever known? I think you need to train a bit more though 'cause I had an aunt back in Australia who did a far better job at mocking me than you."**

Wanda swiftly lowered her improvised screen and shot him a death glare over the crumpled pages. Usually, standing the slightly insane Aussie wasn't a problem for her, as amazing and disturbing as it was. His crazy behaviour was undeniably aggravating and he acted like an utterly total jerk but she put up surprisingly easily with him. In fact, she found him rather funny. At first, he always exasperated her and hexing him into oblivion was the only thing she wanted to do. But in the end, he made her always smile and even laugh. Yes, she genuinely liked him a lot. A lot more than she should. And those strange and creepy feelings were actually growing stronger day after day as if they knew no bounds. The Scarlet Witch had even begun to wonder if she wasn't nuts herself. That was far too upsetting and so she had decided to stay away from the hot-blooded pyromaniac in order to get rid of the odd and troubling way she felt towards him. She had to admit that it wasn't working very well however.

'_Maybe I just need to get really mad at him…'_ she realized _'I'll obtain an exceedingly low opinion about him and I'll eventually truly despise him. Then I'll be able to hex him in the nearest wall… To hex him very hard that is. And after that, he'll never want to approach me again and absolutely everything will be solved!'_

Yes, that was definitely a good plan! On top of that, he was conveniently even more insufferable than usual right now. That was handy! After all, John was nothing but a positively infuriating moron. It seemed that annoying everybody around him was his favourite activity and that he was unable to do anything else. Well… He was capable of cackling manically, toying with his damned silver lighter and burning a place to the ground. But that was only worsening his case! Fabulous!

"**No wonder she was an intolerable mad harpy since her last name was Allerdyce!"** she spat, her dark blue eyes now blazing with all the anger she could gather.

"**In fact, her last name wasn't Allerdyce."** he calmly corrected **"She was my mother's sis you see. But as she lived with us in the house and as my father loved her like his own sister, I guess she was almost an Allerdyce."**

"**Shut up! I don't care at all about your family problems!"** the young woman aggressively snapped, testing her new scheme **"The guys are all out, having fun in town. Why don't you follow their lead? You could go in a bar and drink yourself to death in order to rid the world of your presence! I'd even be glad to give you the money as long as you agree to accomplish this glorious deed for the sake of humanity!"**

"**Good! You're improving! I'm sure that in a few weeks even my aunt wouldn't be able to compete with you!"** the Aussie joyfully complimented her before starting to ramble insanely **"She was truly a shrew that one and she hated me with a passion. It was incredible! She treated me like a freak and she took every opportunity she was given to belittle me so as to amuse the rest of my family. Or she made a complete fool of me in front of the few friends I had. Believe me luv, I felt like dirt once she'd dealt with me! And I still don't know why she couldn't stand the sight of me. I suppose that she just needed a scapegoat to yell at 'cause she couldn't even bear herself!"**

The Scarlet Witch simply stared at him without adding anything else. Usually, John never talked about his relatives and that was the very first time she heard about that subject. And she felt like crap herself as she noticed that those memories were still deeply wounding him. Of course, he wouldn't admit it and he was currently acting like the perfect madman who was only musing out loud about his past. But she knew that he wasn't actually raving given that the familiar crazy glint which shone in his eyes whenever he truthfully daydreamed wasn't there. She could only see a terrible pain in their azure depths. And that was her doing. If she hadn't been so harsh with him, he wouldn't have remembered his former life that vividly.

"**I…I'm sorry Pyro…"** she guiltily apologized.

"**You shouldn't be Sheila."** he softly replied **"My aunt was a bitch and she wasn't the only one in my family but that's not your fault. And besides, all of this is behind me now, so it's okay really."**

Wanda slowly nodded. She didn't know how to behave towards him anymore. On one hand, she had to rapidly get rid of the strange crush she had on him before it was too late. She couldn't allow herself to truly fall in love with the young Acolyte. She couldn't run the risk of giving him the chance to tear her heart to tiny pieces. She didn't exactly know why but she had always had that odd certainty that she should rely on nobody but herself, that she shouldn't trust people because they were quick to betray her and to stab her in the back when she last expected it. But on the other hand, she couldn't bear to hurt him on purpose to drive him away. Yelling at him, insulting him and acting like a frozen and heartless bitch was too hard for her and she just couldn't cope.

'_Let's try again to ignore him and to look jaded with his antics!'_ she decided, hoping that he would eventually go away.

She glanced once more at the TV guide on her lap and hastily picked a movie at random. Then she grabbed the remote to switch on the television and swiftly skipped to the correct channel. Finally, she turned the sound a bit louder and exchanged the remote for her chocolate ice cream before staring blankly at the commercials which preceded the film, behaving the whole time as if the pyromaniac wasn't there at all.

"**So… What do we watch?"** he asked as he straightened up and walked towards the Scarlet Witch **"And can I sit here?"** he added, pointing at the empty space on her right.

"**I watch a thriller and you definitely can't sit here."** she answered as coldly as possible.

"**Thanks! There's much more room on the other side!"** he said more cheerfully than ever before flopping on her left in the sofa and putting his feet on the coffee table **"And a thriller is perfect!"**

"**Pyro! I wasn't joking! You can't stay here!"** the young woman vehemently protested, judging that it was way too difficult for her to remain that close to him for an entire evening.

"**Perhaps… But right now I can't go back to the Acolyte base either luv. I'd be a dead man if I did!"**

"**Have you set the kitchen on fire once again?"** she questioned as a half-smile flickered over her lips.

"**Nope, not exactly."** John answered with a sly smirk **"In fact, I was supposed to do the ironing. But as I was at great pains to get the job well done, Remy, Piotr and Jason called me to play Texas Hold'em. And since I was already bored to tears with my stupid task, I immediately came and completely forgot the laundry and the iron."** he continued as his grin went ever wider **"We had a nice time even if I've lost a few lighters. But that's 'cause Jason cheated, I'm sure. He says that he doesn't wander in my mind 'cause everything is upside down there and it's far too eerie but I know better. Anyway, when I finally remembered the ironing, it was too late. There was smoke everywhere and Vickie's entire wardrobe was on fire. Oh it was beautiful and very very funny, mind you… And moreover, I didn't even do it on purpose!"** he finally giggled hysterically** "But he'll kill me nonetheless if he lays his claws on me!"**

"**Indeed."** she agreed, trying to refrain from laughing as well as she pictured the flame obsessed Aussie doing the housework **"Then hang about here by all means! I'd feel too bad if Sabertooth painfully eviscerated you. "**

"**Aw… Really? You care about my wellbeing Sheila?"** he asked in wonder, watching her with large and watering puppy eyes.

'_But what have I said? I'm stuck with him now!'_ Wanda realized in horror _'That's it! I'm nuts!'_

"**Oh just shut up or I'm going to throw you through the window! The movie is about to begin!"** she snapped, nodding at the screen and skilfully avoiding his question.

The pyromaniac instantly calmed down at her threat and gazed at the television, a dreamy look plastered on his handsome face. After a few minutes, the Scarlet Witch discreetly glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. It seemed that he was still absorbed in his reverie, not really paying attention to the film and so she allowed her own thoughts to ramble. There was definitely no denying that her father's idiotic henchman was actually quite striking with his sky blue eyes and his spiked orange hair. It looked almost like those fiery infernos he was so good at controlling and she suddenly felt the imperious urge to reach for it and let her fingers wander in the shiny strands.

'_How would it feel? Soft and silky or rough?'_ she mused before abruptly coming back to her senses _'Arg! What am I thinking? It's Pyro! I can't possibly be that attracted to that jerk, can I?'_ she asked herself for the fiftieth time although she already knew the dreadful answer.

The young woman nervously bit her lower lip and hastily looked away, staring blankly at the TV where the inspector had found the first victim of the serial killer. But two seconds later, almost against her will, her gaze was on him once again as if the Aussie had drawn it towards him like a magnet. She just couldn't help herself finding him truly fascinating although he was a crazy, stupid, cocky and irritating moron. She regarded him as a living enigma. She was always astonished by the way he could behave like a raving mad bastard and then turn into a gentle and nice guy the moment after. Maybe he had a slightly schizophrenic personality… But she didn't mind all that much. She actually liked the fact that he was able to joke light-heartedly and be exuberant at one point and then become serious and caring when it was needed. Moreover, he was absolutely gorgeous! She stifled a growl of exasperation at her lack of self-control and guiltily resumed studying his finely chiselled features, letting her eyes follow his jaw line and linger on his lips.

"**Is there something on your mind luv?"** he smirked as he caught her ogling him.

"**Yes. No! Well…Your hair… Have you dyed it?"** she stuttered in a rush, trying vainly to repress a blush **"This shade of orange is rather unusual… Strange even… So I wondered if…Well, if you've dyed it!"**

"**Nope, I haven't dyed it."** John answered as he ruffled it thoughtfully **"That's just its natural colour. And besides, everyone thinks I'm odd so it suits me well! Don't you agree? Now I believe there's still something else on that complicated and twisted little mind of yours…"**

Wanda vehemently shook her head in denial although she could feel her cheeks burning. But why had he noticed? She felt so ashamed! On top of that, she didn't even manage to hide her embarrassment and she was now acting like a shy little girl. She really didn't recognize herself. Usually, she kept her emotions well in check and didn't lose her composure that easily. And when she did, she was angry and not mortified. But where was her good old icy personality? It seemed that it had completely melted near the hot-blooded pyromaniac. He was driving her mad! No matter how hard she tried to ignore them, her feelings for him were definitely there and they would be exceedingly difficult to erase. Especially when he was sitting so close, his perfectly shaped body almost touching hers.

"**Nothing else? Are you sure?"** he questioned with a knowing smile before flashing a teasing wink at her **"Then I was mistaken. Don't be afraid of asking though 'cause I'd be more than happy to oblige!"**

"**Yeah, I don't doubt it Pyro."**

"**Why do you always call me by my codename Sheila?"** the young man suddenly wondered.

"**And why do you always call me Sheila?"** she replied like a shot.

"'**cause even if your hair is quite short, you're a girl and a very pretty one. But believe me, you should really let it grow longer and you'd be even more stunning!"** he rapidly answered **"Now why do you never call me by my first name?"** he insisted.

'_He finds that I'm good-looking!'_ the Scarlet Witch excitedly thought, being almost jubilant although she could feel her face imperceptibly reddening once again.

"**St. John is way too strange."** she eventually shrugged, regretting her previous girlish reaction and trying her best to sound nonchalant.

"**Then call me John like all my pals!"** he said, rolling his beautiful cerulean orbs in the process.

"**We aren't exactly buddies…" **she pointed out, raising her eyebrows.

"**What? Are we more than friends already? I didn't notice but I'm certainly not going to complain! Come here luv…"** the Aussie joked as he put an arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her towards him **"Let's see… Now you can call me Johnny or darling or my love… Yeah, I think I'd definitely like that!"**

"**Alright, we're friends and it shall be John."** the young woman agreed, swiftly freeing herself from his embrace before being tempted to curl up against him.

"**Good!"** he smirked, looking proud of himself.

They didn't add anything else and simply carried on silently watching the movie. But a short while later, Wanda's eyes were on the pyromaniac once again. It seemed that she was as obsessed with him as he was with fire! She thought about nothing else! She didn't even know what the film on TV was exactly about and she actually couldn't care less. After all, he had genuinely admitted that he found her attractive. He had even said that he really wouldn't mind if they were more than friends. And if it wasn't a simple crush? And if it was true love? What if John was her soulmate? She slowly shook her head, dismissing all of this nonsense. She had never been one to believe those bloody stupid things. She had never been a sweet and romantic girl but a strong-willed and independent one. And she had never needed anyone before. So why should it start now?

'_Yeah, but I've never felt that way about anyone before either.'_ she told herself _'Perhaps I should give us a chance...'_

The Scarlet Witch absent-mindedly chewed her bottom lip, unsure about trusting him with her heart. He seemed to truly care about her but what if he was merely pretending? What if she was only meant to be a simple distraction, a short thrill? She wasn't positive she could handle such a betrayal. She glanced once more at the young man on her left and slightly jumped as his azure eyes instantly met her deep blue ones. Apparently, she was doing a particularly poor job at ogling him unnoticed.

"**Don't be afraid of asking…"** he reminded her as he flashed a cheeky smile at her.

"**Yeah… Well… I…"** she stuttered, gathering all her courage **"I… Do you want some?"** she suddenly let out, waving nimbly the bowl of ice cream in front of his nose.

'_I'm really a wimp without any backbone! It's pitiful!'_ she thought bitterly as she saw Pyro knitting his brows in puzzlement, visibly very surprised by her attitude.

"**Nope, it's okay Sheila, you can keep it. And I'll keep these!"** he answered as he pulled his bright orange shirt up, revealing his strong stomach muscles **"I don't even remember how many hours I've trained like mad to get them and I assure you that I really don't want to lose them! And besides, ice cream isn't exactly my cup of tea. I myself prefer hot chocolate."**

'_I knew it! He wants to kill me!'_ the young woman realized as she admiringly stared at his perfect torso for a few seconds.

"**That's ridiculous! Everybody likes ice cream!"** she finally stated, making a superhuman effort to look at his face and not at his mesmerizing body.

"**Well… Everybody but me. Ice cream is cold."** he mumbled as he put his shirt back in place **"And so I don't like it. It's easy!"**

"**Tell me Pyr… I mean… John…Why are you that flame, blaze, lava and heat obsessed?"** she asked curiously.

"**Isn't that obvious?"** the pyromaniac questioned, arching an eyebrow **"First, there are my powers which are related to fire… It's my element and it bends at my command. How couldn't I be fascinated by infernos when I'm able to shape them at my will? How couldn't I be obsessed by flames when I'm able to turn a tiny spark into a gigantic firestorm?"**

"**Yeah, it makes sense…"** she answered cautiously **"And what's the other reason?"**

"**That's a bit more difficult to explain luv…"** he said hesitantly.

"**Try."** she encouraged him "**I already think that you're utterly insane anyway, so you can declare anything and I won't be shocked."** she joked light-heartedly.

"**Okay!"** he eventually agreed with his familiar cocky smirk **"You understand… Fire and heat… That's life! Let me show you…"**

Wanda swallowed hard as the Aussie slowly leaned forward, his nose almost touching hers and his sky blue eyes staring intently into her own midnight blue ones as if he was gazing into her very soul. A bit ill at ease, she took a deep breath, inhaling his oddly intoxicating scent but didn't back away although he wasn't holding her against him. After all, she had assured him that she wouldn't freak out whatever he would do. After a short while, he lifted his right hand up and gently brushed his fingers against her pale and smooth cheek at an agonizingly leisurely pace, taking all his time to explore her features. At first, the Scarlet Witch nervously tensed, being nearly tempted to pull away but she soon surrendered and deliciously shivered under his light touch. And as her heart violently pounded in her chest, she felt submerged in a wave of incredibly pleasant warmth. It seemed almost like the pyromaniac had set her skin on fire with a mere caress.

"**Do you see how you're reacting luv?"** he tenderly whispered **"You're breathing heavily, your heart is skipping some beats and your skin is tingling 'cause your feelings are unleashed, out of control and you ultimately gave in. It's like you're burning from inside. And it's normal… It's called being alive!"**

The young woman looked at him a few seconds without saying a word and then shut her eyes and swiftly closed the gap between them, crushing her lips against his without even thinking anymore. John smiled in the kiss and tightly wrapped his arms around her, drawing her lean and soft body closer as if he wanted it to melt into his own. She faintly sighed in delight against his mouth and firmly clutched him before reaching for his fiery orange hair. She found it as silky as she had hoped and when she finally begged him to allow her to deepen their kiss, he happily obliged, letting the fierce and passionate firestorm sweep them away.

"**I think I love you John…"** she breathlessly murmured when they eventually parted a little while later.

"**And I thought you'd never say it to me Wanda…"** he replied lovingly, his forehead leaning against hers **"And guess what! I love you too!"** he fervently exclaimed as he dragged her into another searing kiss.

When feelings are out of control, the best thing to do is giving in…

&!&!&!&!&!&!&

**A/N:** Is there still anybody there? Oh well… That's my first fic in English and I suppose that it's full of grammar mistakes. I guess I should really find a beta-reviewer or go back to writing in French. Anyway, let me know what you think but please don't be too harsh.


End file.
